gameofthronesfandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Stannis Baratheon
Karalius Stanis Barateonas pagrindinis veikėjas 2, 3, 4, 5 sezonuose. Personažo vaidmenį atlieka aktoriu Stephen Dillane, jis debiutavo „The North Remembers“ serijoje. Stanis pirmame sezone nepasirodė, tačiau buvo dažnai minimas. Jis yra Drakono Uolos lordas, jaunesnis Karaliaus Roberto Barateono brolis ir vyresnis Renlio Barateono brolis. Biografija Prielaida Stanis yra antrasis Stefono Barateono ir Kasanos Barateon sūnus, jaunesnysis Karaliaus Roberto Barateono brolis ir vyresnis Renlio Barateono brolis. is the second born son of Steffon Steffon was the head of [[House Baratheon and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. The Stormlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Baratheon is one of the Great Houses of the realm. Steffon died when the boys were young and Robert inherited his titles. Stannis is a serious and severe man.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Stannis Baratheon entry Robert led a rebellion against King Aerys II Targaryen, deposing and replacing him as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Stannis fought for Robert during the war. He was besieged at Storm's End for much of the conflict. He was rescued from starvation by the smuggler Davos, who brought a ship full of onions into the castle. Stannis knighted Davos as a reward but also punished him for his smuggling by cutting four finger tips from his right hand. Davos is fiercely loyal to Stannis and saw his punishment as just."Garden of Bones"HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Davos Seaworth entry Davos's son Matthos served Stannis as a scribe.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Matthos Seaworth entry Stannis went on to conquer Dragonstone, the seat of House Targaryen. During the Greyjoy Rebellion, Stannis destroyed the Greyjoy fleet."You Win or You Die" on Great Wyk during the Greyjoy Rebellion.]] Stannis and Robert never loved one another."The North Remembers""Winter is Coming" Robert tells Eddard Stark "You were the brother I chose." Despite Stannis' service during the war, Robert made Renly the Lord of Storm's End following his victory. Renly was only a child during the civil war, so he did not fight."A Golden Crown" Stannis was made Prince of Dragonstone and served on his brother's small council as Master of Ships. Though not outright cruel or malicious, he is a stern and humorless man, making him the least popular of the Baratheon brothers. He married Selyse Florent. They have a loveless marriage; Stannis regards her as sickly and resents her failure to bear him a son."The Night Lands" During the first season Stannis is on Dragonstone for an extended stay, preferring the solitude of the island. He has converted to the Lord of Light under the influence of the priestess Melisandre. His household have largely followed his conversion.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Melisandre entry He has adopted the flaming red heart of the Lord of Light with the stag of Baratheon in the middle as his sigil."Garden of Bones" 1 sezonas Stanis pirmą karta paminimas per pokalbį tarp Renio Barateono ir Loro Tairelio, kuriame Renlis teigia, kad jis galėtų pasisavinti Geležinį Sostą. Tačiau pats Renlis yra tik ketvirtas eilėje į Sostą, kuriame pirmiau jį eina jo sūnėnai ir brolis Stanis. Loras tvirtina, kad niekas nepalaikys Stanio kovoje dėl Sosto, nes jo asmenybė yra tokia pat kaip ir jūros vėžio. „The Wolf and the Lion“ Karalius Robertas pasako Edardui Starkui, kad jis nemyli savo brolių ir mano, kad Edardas yra jam kaip tikras brolis."A Golden Crown" After King Robert's death, and realizing the truth of Joffrey's parentage, Eddard decides to back Stannis as the rightful King. Renly offers to help Eddard take Joffrey into custody, but only if Eddard backs Renly's own claim to the throne. Eddard angrily rejects the suggestion, pointing out that Stannis has the better claim and is a skilled battle commander and leader. Renly counters that Stannis is a good soldier like Robert, but like Robert may not make the best king. Eddard later sends a letter to Stannis at his fortress stronghold of Dragonstone, informing him of the situation. Littlefinger also advocates backing someone else - Joffrey or Renly - and manipulating them from behind the scenes, since Stannis claiming the throne will plunge the Seven Kingdoms into war. Eddard is adamant that Stannis is the rightful heir."You Win or You Die" Varys tells Eddard that Queen Cersei is more concerned about Stannis than anyone else, including the army that Robb Stark has raised. Stannis is a proven and experienced battle commander and is known to be utterly without mercy to his enemies. Eddard replies that Stannis is the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne, to Varys' disappointment."Baelor" With civil war erupting in the Seven Kingdoms, news reaches both the Lannister and Stark camps that Stannis and Renly have made claims on the Iron Throne. Robb Stark considers declaring for Stannis, but his bannermen convince him to proclaim himself the King in the North."Fire and Blood" Pasirodymai Quotes Spoken by Stannis Spoken of Stannis Giminės medis Nuotarukų galerija Stannis Infobox.jpg|Stannis in "Blackwater". Stannis and Melisandre choke 2x10.png|Stannis choking Melisandre in "Valar Morghulis". Stannis Melisandre 2x10.jpg|Stannis and Melisandre see his future in the flames in "Valar Morghulis". Stannis01.jpg|Stannis in Season 3. Davos Stannis 2 3x08.jpg|Stannis and Davos in "Second Sons". Stannis and Melisandre Mhysa.png|Stannis and Melisandre in "Mhysa". Stannis Baratheon.png|Stannis parleys with his brother Renly in "Garden of Bones". Stannis Baratheon #2.png|Stannis mourns his brother Renly's death in "The Ghost of Harrenhal". Stannis Baratheon on beach.png|Stannis watches Melisandre leave in "Walk of Punishment". Stannis Baratheon talks to Selyse.png|Stannis talks to Selyse in "Kissed by Fire". Stannis Baratheon talks to Shireen.png|Stannis talks to Shireen in "Kissed by Fire". 74LFetc.png|Promotional image of Stannis for Season 4. Stannis-Baratheon-Profile_(3).png|Stannis beyond the Wall in "The Children". shireen stannis sons of the harpy.jpg|Stannis hugs his daughter in "Sons of the Harpy". 5x10 Stannis Defeated Promo.png|Stannis lies wounded in "Mother's Mercy". Behind the scenes * On the Season 2 Blu-ray, Stannis narrates Histories & Lore videos on the "Greyjoy Rebellion", "Robert's Rebellion" and "Dragonstone". * Although Stannis is Robert Baratheon's younger brother, Stephen Dillane is actually eight years older than Mark Addy, who played Robert. In the novels, creating the shadow-baby creature with Melisandre actually drained some of Stannis's life-force, making him look prematurely old - though only slightly, enough that his followers think he is simply haggard from stress from the Lannisters stealing his throne and destroying his army at the Blackwater. * On August 27, 2015, George RR Martin confirmed that Stannis is still alive in the novels during an interview on Livejournal. However, what this means for the show is currently unknown. Taip pat skaitykite * (Galimi tolesni siužeto atskleidimai) =Šaltiniai de:Stannis Baratheon es:Stannis Baratheon fr:Stannis Baratheon it:Stannis Baratheon pl:Stannis Baratheon ru:Станнис Баратеон uk:Станніс Баратеон Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Stannis Stannis Category:Small council Category:Kings Category:Lords Category:Stannis Baratheon Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nobility Category:Season 5 Characters Stannis Category:Masters of Ships Category:Status: Dead